


Fashionably Late

by writingwithmolls



Series: My Heart Belongs to (All of) You [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory, non-binary yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Hapi doesn't necessarily want to be early for the party, but is dragged into doing make-up with her two partners when she mentions they shouldn't be over two hours late.FE3H Polyship Week Day 2: Scheduling
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: My Heart Belongs to (All of) You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Fashionably Late

"Yuri-bird. Coco." Hapi rapped on the door, not even attempting to hide her annoyance with her partners. "We are now an hour and forty minutes late. B won't stop texting me."

"My darling Hapi, looking pretty takes time," Constance's melodious voice carried easily through the door, reaching Hapi's ears with a pretty hum. She would always love the sound of her girlfriend, regardless of how many long rambles and speeches she went on daily. "Still doing makeup."

"You both look beautiful. Everyday. Get out, please."

"We only look gorgeous because we take the time to do this," Yuri responded, their usual sarcasm making its way into their tone as it was accompanied by the upbeat music streaming through their speakers. "Come in here, Hapi. Chat with your partners, be personable."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Hapi grumbled as she opened the door. All three of them were supposed to be at a party that had begun two hours ago. It wasn't like them to  _ not _ be fashionably late, so they were planning on arriving twenty minutes after the invitation. Then, twenty minutes turned into forty which turned into over an hour.

Even Hapi knew that it was far past fashionable to be  _ that  _ late.

When she opened the door, Constance was perched on her loveseat while Yuri sat straddling her, the two of them repeatedly dipping their hands to the nightstand to grab various beauty supplies from a mirrored tray. Usually, Hapi would humor their long make-over sessions, but she grabbed Yuri’s shoulder and tried to pry them off of Constance. Hapi wasn't expecting for them to pull back on her, knocking her off balance and straight onto the loveseat. She did her best to escape, but Constance put down the big, fluffy brush in her hand as Yuri climbed off of her lap. Constance then promptly dove onto Hapi, pressing her into the couch as she tried to escape.

"What the fuck?" Hapi's growl was interrupted by her own laughing as her girlfriend somehow maneuvered under her and wrapped her legs around her waist, hooking Hapi into a gentle chokehold. "How?"

"My dear, did you forget that I enrolled in Balthus's wrestling class? You mustn't forget the strength that lies within me!" Constance cackled. Despite Hapi's struggling, she was unable to escape the grasp.

"Now, we have a victim.” Yuri hummed, standing up and wandering over to the vanity they kept stocked in their room. They were wearing a terrible cropped sweatshirt that they had seen one-too-many times on Twitter before deciding it was the pinnacle of fashion. They looked Hapi up and down, eyeing her green button-up. "This one," they announced proudly, returning to the two in a knot on the couch.

"Oh, no no no, Yuri-bird. Not happening."

"C'mon, just for the day," Yuri said, now perching on top of Hapi as well. She wasn't sure how Coco was handling the weight of both of her partners, but if she was grappling with Balthus, this had to be a petty weight in comparison. “It’s just eyeliner, it’s not going to kill you, dearest.”

“I’m beginning to think Coco’s chokehold will.”

“Ever full of drama,” Constance chided, continuing to wrap her legs around Hapi and pull her close to her body. Her voice tickled her ear as she thwarted each and every of Hapi’s escape attempts.

“I’m the one full of drama?” Hapi asked, genuinely curious if that was how her partners viewed her. “I live with Constance von Nuvelle and Yuri Leclerc.”

“No other makeup,” Yuri continued. Hapi noted that they only had one eye of mascara done, the other set of eyelashes not pulled up and accentuated by the makeup. “Just green eyeliner. It will match your outfit and you will look beautiful and intimidating and sexy.”

“I’m going to twist away. You’re going to poke my eye out and  _ then _ you’re going to regret holding me hostage.”

“They’re not going to poke your eye out—” Constance said at the same time as Yuri’s “—I won’t feel bad if you lose an eye.”

“I’m so in love,” Hapi said with no tone to indicate it. She finally relented as Yuri hovered over her, holding one of their hands to Hapi’s face while the other was poised with the eyeliner pencil. She did as she was told, trusting them enough to draw the line and even fill in her waterline with the vibrant color. Hapi watched as Yuri concentrated on her face, biting their lip and whispering to themself as they forced her to sit still. She loved the way they looked when they did makeup, the gentle furrow of eyebrows and the way their eyes hardened in the sweetest of ways, only to lighten up when they saw the finished product.

She remembered the first time they decided to do their makeup, just a subtle eyeliner that was not unlike the one she was wearing now. Hapi remembered the people that teased them, only for Constance to come swinging at anyone who dared to say anything about Yuri. It might have been the first time that she realized how brave Yuri-bird was... or how ferocious her Coco could be.

"O-kay, and done!" they announced, putting down the eyeliner pencil and grabbing Hapi's face with both hands, kissing her forehead. "All ready."

"You missed your own mascara," she said, even though she was contemplating just letting them go out without it. Goddess knew that she was just opening up another can of worms by letting them get back in front of the vanity, but she couldn't fault either of them. Although it stretched their schedule to the limit at times, makeup and fashion had always been important to Constance and Yuri. It was the way that they expressed themselves and she would never hate them for having a passion for it.

"I shall release our Hapi back into the world!" Constance let go of her as Yuri got up to check their reflection. Instead of getting off of Constance, Hapi used the momentum to turn on her and push her into the cushions, watching the subtle shock on her face as the tables were turned.

She was wearing a dark lipstick and Hapi weighed the pros and cons before dipping her head downwards and kissing her girlfriend, willing herself to get as close as she wanted to Coco. Constance was clearly surprised, but it didn't take long for her arms to snake around Hapi's neck and pull her in. Hapi always loved when she played with the nape of her neck, scratching the back with her long nails and cooing over how long Hapi's hair had grown.

"Hey!" Yuri complained as they caught sight of the moment in the vanity mirror. Hapi looked up, catching her own reflection in the background and Yuri raised an eyebrow at themself in the mirror. "I just did her makeup, what are you doing?"

"If we're going to be late, I don't see why we can't be later, Yuri-bird." Hapi sat up, joining them at the vanity. She nearly laughed as she looked at herself, the burgundy lip color smeared all over her lips and mouth with Constance in a similar situation. "I love you," she said, grabbing Yuri from behind and kissing their cheeks, watching as they squirmed while lipstick stains were left all over their barely-set foundation.

"Hey, hey, hey." Yuri tried to get away, but when they were clearly losing they simply turned and kissed Hapi as well. Their lipstick joined the painting on her face and Hapi had to laugh at the state of herself. “You’re a hot mess, do you know that?”

“Your hot mess and your problem,” Hapi responded. She took the makeup remover from the vanity that was absolutely  _ covered _ with any palette that Yuri or Constance could ever want and poured it on a cotton pad, beginning to rub at her face. “Now, let’s go. B is going to be wondering where we are.”

"Since when do you care about parties?" Yuri asked, taking the bottle of remover out of her hand and putting it on a q-tip, doing their best to not mess up the rest of their makeup while fixing the lipstick. They smacked their lips together, looking at them in the mirror, considering it. "You know, I quite like this shade when it's a bit smudged, do you mind if we match, Constance?"

"I never mind matching my beautiful darlings," Constance joined them at the mirror, all three of them jostling for a position. Constance's lipstick had been smeared the most, all over her mouth. Hapi pitied the mess she had made and did her best to help remove it, holding her chin in her hand to keep Constance still. "And our Yuri asked a wonderful question, why are you so excited for this party?"

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave—nothing deep," Hapi said.

The truth was, as she stood in the mirror with her two partners, she felt lucky. They had spent hours getting ready and hyping one another up about seeing their old friends and Hapi was going to be able to show them off, hold their hands and let everyone know that they were both hers as much as she was theirs.

Even if the party was proving to be a terrible pain and they were learning that an adjustment to their schedule would be in order to accommodate the time in front of the mirror, Hapi was just ready to go out and be herself, with her loves by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molly and I'm an author who writes about wlw <3
> 
> If you like my work, please support me by following @ mollymariewrites on Instagram! There you can find my Twitter, my published work, as well as get updates about my various sapphic own-voices projects! Thank you so much for your help <3


End file.
